ABSTACT The Cell and Tissue Imaging Core (CTI) was created in 2007 in response to the evolving-growing needs of RCLD Members. During the previous project period, the Microscopy Subcore provided fluorescence imaging services within the CTI Core as one of two Subcores, with Histology as the other. Now, to enhance the advanced imaging support for Center Membership, the CTI Core will serve as a stand-alone Core, entirely focused on fluorescence imaging techniques. The Core will offer assisted imaging using confocal fluorescence microscopy, with its Zeiss LSM 510 system. The Core has also expanded imaging services through campus partnerships to enable 3D-structured illumination microscopy (3D-SIM), spinning disk confocal fluorescence microscopy and multiphoton fluorescence microscopy in vivo for our Members. The Core's Specific Aims are: 1) To maintain the confocal and fluorescence microscopy facilities of RCLD. The Core will maintain facilities according to rigorous standards of microscopy usage and image processing. 2) To provide assisted confocal and fluorescence microscopy and image processing to Center Members. The Core will assist Center Members to maximally utilize its own facilities in an efficient manner that enables them to achieve their research and experimental goals. It will also aid them in state-of-the-art image analysis and preparation of publication quality images. 3) To provide education and training in diverse microscopy applications supported by the Core. The Core will provide theoretical and practical seminars and workshops focused in areas of microscopy supported by the Core, including different modes of confocal fluorescence microscopy, fluorescence recovery after photobleaching (FRAP), fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET), multiphoton fluorescence microscopy and 3D-SIM. It will also provide smaller customized workshops, hands-on-training and individual consultations for our Membership in these areas. 4) To provide access and financial support for RCLD Center Members for the use of USC Core imaging facilities enabling 3D-SIM, spinning disk confocal microscopy and multiphoton microscopy. While these instruments are available to all USC faculty on a fee-for-service basis through the respective university Cores; the School of Medicine has generously provided a $50,000 annual subsidy to Liver Center Members only to enable their access. Funds for access to these additional instruments will be disbursed through quarterly submission of a brief pilot grant application for a maximum of $2,500 (renewal upon resubmission of a progress report) to the CTI internal advisory committee (CTI IAC) comprised jointly of senior liver researchers and imaging specialists with expertise in the respective instruments. Successful completion of these Aims will enable the utilization of state-of-the-art imaging advancing the scientific progress of the RCLD membership.